More than human
by Destoline
Summary: The transformers are forced to forget their lives as robots. They become humans and alough they dont remember their pasts their friendships still exist. They slowly begin to remember and try to figure out how to return to normal.


A past forgotten

A past to be exploited

A past that will be remembered

The past of the Cybertronians

The light burned. It scalded their bodys and their souls were scattered into another dimension into another time. They were forced to forget and yet they could not change their fates. They were destined to stay together and so they would even if they could not remember their true history and friendships. The heroes and of course Villains of Earth and Cybertron the Autobots and Decpticons now are able to live as something they had never dreamed of. They were now humans.

* * *

Dekel shivered in the pouring rain her purple hair stuck firmly to her face. She glanced at the sky hatefully cursing the weather forecast man and his vague promises of sunshine. _"Drat it."_ She thought savagely _"Cant that Lockdown hurry up?!? It's cold!"_ She hopped from foot to foot the few patches of bare skin dripping with icy water. Dekel glanced about the alleyway spotting a balcony and diving underneath it.

It had been three days since she had contacted the bounty hunter Lockdown to bring her those specialized items and had decided the meeting place. She had known at the beginning that asking him to get her a thieves special equipment. Being a thief had been her dream and now that she no longer had parents to push her away from that option she would pursue her dreams to quick riches.

Dekel looked up when the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Coming towards her was a fourty year old man who would most likely be associated with drag races and pubs. Dekel could easily imagine him waxing a car with fondness.

"You Dekel?" he asked in a gravelly voice that suggested he had smoked too many cigarettes. He lifted an arm revealing a hook rather than the usual hand. Hanging from his hook was a package that swung dangerously with every movement.

"Yes I'm Dekel you must be Lockdown." It was polite and to the point but after seeing what he looked like polite seemed a whole lot better from someone only as high as his waist. His clothes were probably less spectacular than what he wore when drag racing but still had a hardcore edge. His pants were leather and were uncomfortably tight looking. He wore a green jacket with black highlights and blood red gloves with grey fingers. He was bald and had claw like tattoos underneath his bright red eyes.

"Well these are yours then kid." He said lifting the hook again. She nodded and pulled out the right amount of Credits and passed them to Lockdown her eyes tightening suspiciously. He laughed sourly at her expression giving her the box.

"Have fun with those kid." He grinned walking back down the alleyway his boots splashing in the puddles. Dekel watched him leave and then walked the other way into the street a smile spreading on her thin face.

* * *

A week later Dekel was wondering the high street peering into shops. Already she had stolen enough to buy herself new clothes and get more special equipment. She had smiled more and more and had become slightly more cheerful.

"Bumblebee there's no WAY you can afford that!" an exasperated voice said from behind Dekel. A teenage girl around Dekels age was tugging on the sleeve of a boy probably the person named Bumblebee. Hey were an odd pair who seemed to like the color yellow. Bumblebee wore a bright yellow sports kit top and yellow shorts with a black racing stripe down the front. The girl wore an orange dress with sleeves with a lighter yellow going down the front. Her hair was a sort red and was in bunches at the side of her head.

"Hey you purple hair do you have any extra cash?" Bumblebee asked waving at Dekel enthusiastically while dodging the girl's fist. She managed to grab his collar and shook him sharply like you would a puppy who had been misbehaving.

"Bumblebee!" She snapped before turning to Dekel with an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry about him he's just overeager. I'm Sari by the way this is Bumblebee." Bumblebee raised a hand waving cheerfully despite his uncomfortable position.

"I'm Dekel." She said simply pulling out around a hundred Credits and passing it to the stupefied Bumblebee. "Here." She said before turning to walk away.

"Wait, Wait, Wait! Your seriously gonna give this to me?" he asked staring at the hundred Credit note that had just been stuffed in his hand. Dekel nodded smiling cheerfully at him. "But… How come you can give it to a stranger? Ack Sari let go" he asked flailing frantically in her collar hold.

"You need it more than me anyway. Although we could always be friends." She said smiling at them both. "See you later then you guys."


End file.
